


Le choix de Dame Catherine

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Catherine il suffit d'un amour - Juliette Benzoni
Genre: Catherine - Freeform, F/M, Ficothèque Ardente, Juliette Benzoni, Montsalvy, Nuit des lemons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au lendemain de l'entrevue de Philippe avec Arnaud de Montsalvy et Jean de Xantrailles et de la colère de son époux, le grand argentier de Bourgogne, Catherine a fui la cour de Dijon et le riche hôtel de Garin de Brazey pour se réfugier chez son amie Ermengarde de Châteauvillain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le choix de Dame Catherine

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit dans le cadre de la dixième nuit des lemons sur le site Ficothèque Ardente  
> Thème de la soirée : les différentes époques  
> Tirage au sort : le moyen âge tardif (XIVe-XVe siècles)

 

Au lendemain de l'entrevue de Philippe avec Arnaud de Montsalvy et Jean de Xantrailles et de la colère de son époux, le grand argentier de Bourgogne, Catherine a fui la cour de Dijon et le riche hôtel de Garin de Brazey en compagnie du médecin Abou-al-Khayr. Depuis deux semaines, elle récupère lentement de ses blessures chez son amie Ermengarde de Châteauvillain. Elle ne veut oublier ni la réaction des deux seigneurs français en la voyant dans le lit de leur ennemi, ni le piège du duc de Bourgogne, ni l'ire de son mari dont elle porte sur son corps les marques violacées, les lignes rouges encore gonflées qui lentement cicatrisent. Bien plus vite que son cœur. 

Elle ne peut même pas en vouloir à Arnaud. Toutes les apparences sont contre elle. Il la croit la maîtresse de son ennemi. Son nom lui fait horreur car il lui rappelle la mort de Michel, son frère aîné. Elle a pourtant tout essayé, même risqué sa vie pour sauver le beau garçon que le destin avait mis sur sa route, qui a marqué son cœur et mis fin à son enfance. Son âme était tombée amoureuse de lui immédiatement, son ignoble mort l'avait déchirée. De façon naturelle, elle a reporté ce sentiment tellement fort, tellement pur sur son jeune frère, mais Arnaud n'est pas Michel. Ce dernier n'était qu'amour, tendresse. Arnaud est vengeance et fierté. Il est emporté et toujours prompt à lui attribuer les pires intentions. La blesser au passage est le moindre de ses soucis. Tout au long des jours monotones, ses pensées ne le quittent pas, imaginant son arrivée à la cour de Charles VII, son rapport au roi, sa vie. La vie du dernier comte de Montsalvy. 

Le temps passe, la douleur est toujours là, lancinante. Son amie est partie faire le tour de ses métayers ; le médecin l'a quittée il y a une semaine afin de retourner à la cour de France ; Sara, la zingara l'a laissée pour repartir vers les siens. Le luxe du château de Châteauvillain est moins oppressant que celui de Dijon et elle s'y sent plus à l'aise. Etendue sur une causeuse, elle rêve d'un regard bleu impérieux et plein de désirs et parfois aussi d'un autre tout aussi souverain mais amoureux, tendre, bien plus abordable, celui du duc le plus craint d'Europe qui pour elle oublie les devoirs de l'Etat. Il serait si facile de s'abandonner à ses caresses entre ses bras. Maîtresse adulée, comblée de Philippe le Bon, elle n'aurait plus rien à craindre de personne. Il n'y a qu'un problème, on ne choisit pas qui l'on aime.

Elle en est là de ses réflexions quand, au loin, un nuage de poussière ocre annonce un ou des cavaliers. Son cœur fait un bon dans sa poitrine. Elle redoute plus que tout l'arrivée de son époux, Garin de Brazey ou un de ses messagers. Elle ne distingue que cette approche, rien d'autre. La silhouette qui chevauche un alezan est dissimulée par une vaste cape et un capuchon foncés. Cela ne la renseigne aucunement. Elle se lève, s'avance sur le perron. L'homme saute lestement de sa monture, lance les rennes au valet qui s'est approché et gravit précipitamment les escaliers. Ce n'est ni son époux ni son souverain, ils sont bien plus tempérés que cet impulsif qui la saisit par le poignet et la pousse sans ménagement dans le grand salon. Avant même qu'il repousse le vêtement qui le cache, elle sait. Il lui semble que son cœur s'arrête. D'un geste possessif, il la saisit par la taille, la serre contre sa poitrine dure tandis qu'elle repousse le tissu qui couvre son visage pour voir ses yeux. Il ne dit rien, ce n'est pas un bavard. Il est plus à l'aise sur un champ de bataille que dans un salon. Ses lèvres posées sur les siennes parlent pour lui. Pas un tendre non plus. Son étreinte est presque violente comme son baiser qui ravage sa bouche et bouleverse ses certitudes. Elle l'aime mais n'est pas sûre de lui, loin de là. Arnaud oscille entre passion et haine avec une facilité déconcertante. 

—  Que fais-tu là ? Seul en plus ! s'exclame-t-elle. Tu sais que tu es en danger. Philippe ne te fera plus grâce cette fois.

—  Est-il devenu ton amant ? la presse Arnaud en la tenant à bout de bras d'une poigne de fer.

Le regard bleu se fait de glace et la vrille au plus profond d'elle-même.

—  Non, lui souffle-t-elle. Non.

Il a un cri de victoire. Sa virginité est-elle un trophée ? C'est l'impression qu'elle a. Déjà, ses lèvres parcourent sa peau blanche, ses mains brunes et calleuses de guerrier dénudent ses épaules. Il a l'impatience, la volonté des envahisseurs, elle est déjà pourtant toute à lui. Ses doigts sortent son sein de sa prison de velours, le caressent, le malaxent sans douceur. Il a trop attendu, l'a trop désirée. Son souffle est bruyant, mêlant grognements et soupirs, il la dévore de baisers. Il lance un regard autour de lui, manifestement il cherche un endroit plus propice à la bagatelle. 

—  Viens.

Elle l'entraîne vers le grand escalier de marbre noir et sa chambre. La porte se referme sur eux. Elle hésite. Son emportement lui fait peur. Inconscient de ses pensées, il la couche sur le vaste lit. Il se déshabille rapidement sans la quitter des yeux. Elle connaît son corps, elle l'a soigné en compagnie du médecin arabe. Elle retrouve avec un sensuel plaisir ses muscles fermes, son ventre plat marqués de cicatrices, ses épaules larges où la dernière blessure à peine refermée laisse des traces plus rouges et boursouflées. Il s'allonge à ses côtés, elle tend une main timide et frôle du bout des doigts son visage. Déjà, il a ses mains sur elle. Ses atours compliqués l'agacent, il n'en a pas l'habitude. Il fait l'amour comme il fait la guerre, avec violence, avec égoïsme. Elle entend un déchirement sec et sa robe bientôt atterri dans la ruelle. Sa bouche titille son sein, pendant que ses mains voyagent sur son corps ôtant les derniers vêtements qui lui restent. Elle amène vers elle son visage, cherchant ses lèvres. Il satisfait son envie et le baiser passionné lui donne enfin le désir de l'homme. Elle avait jusque maintenant l'impression d'assister à une scène à laquelle elle était étrangère. Il semble enfin réaliser qu'elle n'est pas une de ses conquêtes qu'il culbute entre deux passes d'armes, entre deux batailles sous une tente de guerre à moitié ivre comme il en a l'habitude. Ses yeux sont voilés de désir. Sa bouche embrasse, mord son corps qui s'embrase peu à peu. Il la retourne sur le ventre et ses lèvres descendent de son cou au creux de son dos. Il est couché sur elle, elle sent contre ses fesses la hampe dure d'envie de celui qui va devenir son amant. Il mord sa nuque comme un fauve qui voudrait dominer sa femelle, se pressant contre elle, plein de fougue. Elle gémit doucement son envie. Saisi, il s'interrompt et la retourne vers lui, la dévisage, l'embrasse et c'est elle qui vient au devant de son désir avançant ses hanches vers son bas ventre, se frottant, impudique, à lui. Ses doigts durs ouvrent ses cuisses, se glissent en sa chair, cherche le bouton qui ne demande qu'à éclore et le titille jusqu'à le sentir grossir sous ses doigts. Elle geint, les mains accrochées dans ses boucles blondes, ses lèvres sur les siennes, leurs langues unies dans des caresses de plus en plus passionnées. Cambrée vers lui, elle s'offre, il la fait sienne d'un coup de rein puissant, elle ne peut retenir un cri de douleur. Ne reste que cet homme sur elle, ivre du plaisir qu'il prend, ivre de sa victoire et quand il jouit dans un grand cri il ne voit pas les larmes qu'elle essuie d'un geste impatient. Il se retire et elle se sent vide d'un coup. Etendu sur le dos, il reprend son souffle, ses doigts se mêlent aux siens et les serrent. Il se tourne vers elle et la fixe. 

—  Par tous les saints, que tu es belle.

Elle sourit simplement espérant un peu de tendresse. Il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de se lever. Il se rhabille en hâte et un instant, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, il les fixe elle et les taches carmins sur les draps. Il a petit air satisfait qu'elle déteste d'un seul coup. 

—  Je suis bien aise d'avoir été le premier. Nous nous retrouverons. 

—  Quand ? ose-t-elle demander.

—  Bien malin qui peut le dire. Je dois préparer mes noces avec Isabelle de Séverac, la fille du maréchal de France. Nous nous reverrons quand nous envahirons Dijon.

Un grand froid la penètre. Est-ce là l'homme qu'elle aime ? Elle doit avoir l'air assez choquée car son sourire mesquin s'agrandit mais il ne cherche qu'à la blesser.

—  Croyais-tu qu'un Montasalvy allait épouser une fille d'orfèvre du Pont-au-Change ? une fille de la famille qui a tué mon frère ? ricane-t-il. 

Ce seront ses derniers mots. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entend le galop du cheval qui s'éloigne.

Quand elle rentre, c'est dans les bras d'Ermengarde qu'elle crie sa peine. Sa vieille amie ne sait que dire pour l'apaiser et c'est épuisée qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

 

Deux semaines se sont écoulées, elle se remet à peine de la visite d'Arnaud. Elle a réfléchi et décidé de prendre ses distantes avec le jeune comte. Si elle y arrive. La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps sur la campagne, à la fenêtre de sa chambre elle sonde du regard les prairies qui s'étendent à perte de vue. Elle sursaute quand elle perçoit un frôlement, des craquements qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Une ombre escalade le mur irrégulier vers sa chambre. Un voleur ? un envoyé de Guérin ? Sans bruit, elle saisit la pince à bois à côté de l'âtre et dès que l'inconnu a escaladé le balcon lui assène un grand coup sur la tête. Avec un cri étouffé, l'homme s'effondre. Elle se saisit de la bougie de suif et, repoussant le capuchon de l'intrus, elle étouffe un cri de surprise. 

—  Monseigneur ! fait-elle angoissée, Monseigneur.

Le grand duc d'occident ouvre les yeux avec un gémissement, il tâte son cuir chevelu avec précaution. 

—  Tu as la main leste, Belle Catherine.

—  J'ai cru que vous étiez un voleur ou pire.

—  J'aimerais seulement dérober ce cœur qui bat en votre sein, murmure-t-il en se relevant.

Debout devant elle, Philippe la couve des yeux. Une fois de plus, elle y lit tendresse et désir. Quelle meilleure façon d'oublier Arnaud trouverait-elle ? Il l'attire à lui et pose sa joue contre la sienne. Elle se sent en sûreté entre ses bras. Il la quitte pour ôter sa cape, se penche vers la cheminée, remet une grosse bûche, fait monter le feu avec le soufflet avant de se tourner vers elle. Les lèvres de Philippe effleurent son visage, son cou puis s'arrête sur les siennes. Le baiser est doux, suave, il l’approfondit et il devient passionné. Les caresses expertes du duc l'éveille au plaisir qu'elle sent monter en elle peu à peu. Bientôt elle geint doucement contre lui. Alors seulement, il la couche sur la courtepointe aimant à la dévêtir lentement, chacun de ses gestes étant une caresse. Ses mains partent à la découverte de son corps nu, il semble vouloir l'apprendre par cœur. Sa bouche taquine les aréoles de ses seins, descend sur son ventre, parcourt son mont de Vénus. 

—  Philippe, gémit-elle quand il caresse doucement la corolle qui s'ouvre sous ses doigts.

Ses lèvres cherchent les siennes pour un baiser passionné avant de descendre et de remplacer ses doigts. Ensuite, elle goûte à la bouche de Philippe sa propre envie, pendant qu'il la pénètre doucement, elle soupire et gémit, le guidant. Amant attentif, il cherche à la combler. Il prend et il donne. Il la conduit vers la jouissance. Bientôt, elle s'oublie dans son plaisir et l'oublie lui aussi. Elle n'entend même pas ses propres cris qui comblent le prince qui lui répète son amour entre deux gémissements. Il maîtrise son plaisir à lui pour le sien et quand enfin il la mène à l'orgasme, il se laisse aller à jouir en même temps qu'elle. 

—  Dieu, ma mie, que tu es belle dans l'amour, murmure-t-il en repoussant les longues mèches qui collent sur son visage empourpré. 

D'un doigt timide, elle essuie les larmes qui roulent sur la face habituellement sévère du duc et qui semble n'être plus qu'émotions.

—  Reviens à Dijon, souffle-t-il. Je ne peux me passer de ta présence. Je veillerai sur toi. Garin ne te fera plus de mal. Tu auras une place à mes côtés, la première place. Plus duchesse que la duchesse elle-même.

Le front sur son épaule, elle hésite. 

—  Laisse-moi encore une semaine, fait-elle en le tutoyant pour la première fois, et je serai à tes côtés. 

  
  



End file.
